Dain Stonefist
A loyal member of the Stonefist clan and the Kingdom of Ironforge. Appearence A stout, muscular dwarf, usually seen wearing plate armor pieces over leather armor. His face is full of scars and his nose is quite big. Dáin's eyes are dark green, and his beard is fairly light brown. His chest is wide, not very tall (even for a dwarf). There are marks from the plate he wears on his chest, due to overuse of the armor. The dwarf's arms are muscular and quite big, so are the hands. His legs are short and strong, his feet are big and wide. Personality Dáin is often acting deciving - he lies to get his share of the deal if he needs to. He enjoys being sarcastic towards strangers and friends alike. His good friends include the dwarves Fildrar, Bodin and Hagrim. The dwarf always enjoys a drink in the tavern with a friend. Dáin is often adventourous, and he does like to travel; he has completed many journeys, but he intends to do more. In battle, the dwarf feels no calmness - he unleashes his rage and hatred upon his foes, swining his masterly forged hammer. The dwarf's foes tremble when he blows the clan horn - Guth'raand - and raises the morale of his friends, and his own. He was in a mercenary ogranization - the Ironforge Strikers - before it fell apart. That's where Dáin aquired his unique fighting skills and understanding of the world. His loyality towards his clan and Ironforge is well known. He has gone to expeditions and whatnot to prove the honour of both his rank and the dwarven race's. After his father's poor death, Dáin only wishes to restore The Stonefist clan as a renowned clan, as it was; Just like his two brothers. Background Early Life Being born in a clan that was held in much regard for his father's deeds as a blacksmith, Dáin was the middle kid. He was often let to stride whereever he wishes in Ironforge by his mother and father. His dad was always busy with the forge, while his mom spent her time with the newborn Argin. One day, when the dwarf was exploring the backstreets of the Kingdom, a dwarf on the same age approached him. He was a middle kid too, and thus they became friends - they went out toghether every day out in Ironforge. Often poking in matters that did not concern him, Dáin got into numerous fights. He usually emerged victorious, tho he faced quite some defeats. By fighting and arguing with many important and strong (for the kids) persons, he got himself with the most awesome group - the one that was held in most renown. Realising Life After a few years, the dwarven kid groups emerged as full-grown parties of friends and usually coleagues. Dáin's friends were the most aggresive group in Ironforge, and thus, they decided that mercenary work will suit them the best. Dáin just reached 17 when he moved out to live in the newly created Ironforge Strikers' guild base. Soon, he recieved his first task - a big event in the dwarf's life. He was supposed to deal with a dwarf that was terrorizing the client - annoying him and sometimes even hitting him. Dáin went out, and was toughly beaten by the much stronger and older dwarf - and that was the moment he realized he was no longer a child at all - he was enraged, furious and revenge-seeking. He smashed the annoying dwarf's legs with his hammer, breaking them. As he returned in the guild base, he earned his first payment - and spent it all on drinks in the tavern. The dwarf will remember this day untill... well, the end of his days. Breaking of The Strikers Another event that Dáin will remember forever is going to be the fall of the mercenary group he was in - his friends. It's home was destroyed by the united force of around three or four thug bands, hired by an annonymous person. But even with their home destroyed, the dwarven group did not inted to leave their jobs - and used an old family house of a Bronzebeard in the group. Soon after, the body of the same dwarf was found with a note, saying: "If thou shall not quit, more deaths shall follow." The group finally agreed to disband - everyone with sorrow and sadness in their heart made a long speech about the mercenary group. Every single member swore to have revenge on the mysterious assassin and/or his client. Leaving Ironforge His father's death was a total devastator upon Dáin's poor soul. He was left with an amazing hammer - a gift from his father, that remains the only relic that the dwarf keeps with himself everywhere he goes. He could no longer tolerate the stupidity of dwarven thug cartels, thus he enlisted in the army. The Council of Three Hammers. Magni locked in a cage of diamond. Dáin was about to get smoke coming out of his ears. He was allowed to retire from the army, and he did, for he was sick of the dwarven politics. He agreed with his brother Argin, to find honor to Ironforge and to their clan. And so they left Ironforge, never to return, untill one has made a name for himself and brought honour to their house and kingdom. The proud dwarves seperated - Argin went to the Human lands, and Dáin decided to visit a newly formed city - Dun Gordun - where he met his new friend Fildrar, a local mountaineer. Current Situation Now Dáin lives in Dun Gordun, and spends time completing tasks for the locals. He is slowly rising to fame, for he sometimes makes journeys to other cities to complete their tasks untill there are enough problems to resolve in Dun Gordun. He is looking for people to destroy the nearby Red Dragon that has been terrorizing the city. Equipment Althrough it took him a bunch of months to learn how to use a hammer, Dáin's most favourite item is his warhammer - a weapon created by his father, a few days before he died. The dwarf treasures this hammer as his life - and anyone who wants to take it, will face years of rage and hatred in battle. It is forged from mainly stone - with black meteorite casing. Another relic of his is the horn - Guth'raand - which he was given for his service in The Strikers. It is a normal horn, with great santimental value to Dáin. He uses it to warn his friends and to raise his own and his comrades' morale in battle. As he left Ironforge, he took a special headguard - simple plate headguard with the Ironforge seal on it. He was given this by the Council themselves, for he said that he wanted to earn Ironforge honour in the open world. Category:Dwarf Category:Back story